<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resent You by YinYangZodiac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909038">Resent You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac'>YinYangZodiac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takahiro's Broken Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Drunk Hanamaki Takahiro, Drunkenness, Enno is kind of an enabler in this, Ennoshita Chikara is a Good Friend, Hanamaki is just sad, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Near Death Experiences, Rants, Sad Hanamaki Takahiro, Vampires, Werewolves, and depressed, and resents the world because he just wanted to be human, don't drink to solve your issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki never got to choose if he became a werewolf or not. And finally, he lets it all out to Ennoshita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara &amp; Hanamaki Takahiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takahiro's Broken Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resent You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamppeach/gifts">Vamppeach</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714439">this town is gonna eat you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamppeach/pseuds/Vamppeach">Vamppeach</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Not beta-read<br/>I apologize in advance. I cranked this out in like an hour and immediately posted it.</p><p>This is kind of set in Vamppeach's "this town will eat you" story. So for more context, go read that.</p><p>And go read the story anyways because it's beautiful!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's not really a reason to celebrate. Well, he supposes it's good news that Ushijima and his band of fanged monsters are out of their hair for now. But they don't have any idea of why. They don't know what Oikawa traded for the safety of them, and Karasuno by extention. Iwaizumi had told him it didn't matter. Though, from the way Iwaizumi's jaw had clenched after he spoke, Hanamaki knew it mattered.</p><p>More than Iwaizumi would ever admit.</p><p>"I can't stand them," Hanamaki says into his arms. He's tipsy by now, never one to pass up the opportunity to get wasted. Though the effort it takes to beat his metabolism is almost enough to sway him from it. Almost.</p><p>If it weren't for the injuries on Oikawa's body that were hours old but still unhealed, he might have given up.</p><p>Someone settles beside him at the table. There's others in the kitchen, talking amongst themselves. This new person places one hand on Hanamaki's back while the other places a cup beside Hanamaki's head. He lifts his head up reluctantly to look at the cup, hunched over in his confusion.</p><p>"Who can't you stand?" His new companion asks with a gentle tone. Their brown eyes shimmer like caramel, warm and soothing. This is not someone from his own pack. No, everyone in Aoba Johsai was rough around the edges and eyes sharper than a vampire's fangs. This caramel eyed wolf was from Karasuno, where all the pack members were sickeningly sweet and way too kind. Hanamaki wants to hate them.</p><p>Instead, something inside of him loosens under that soft gaze.</p><p>"Iwaizumi and Oikawa," Hanamaki mumbles in reply. The stranger tilts his head curiously but says nothing. "They've pretty much been in love with each other since middle school. But they didn't even realize it. And now Oikawa's running around with a vampire and Iwaizumi is watching him do it." The cup somehow ends up in his hands, alcohol filling his nose stronger than before. He downs the drink without a second thought. No point in waiting. If he does, he'll most likely lose the buzz he had worked so hard for.</p><p>"Can't believe Oikawa's just running around like that. Vampires could kill him. And he doesn't even care!" Hanamaki's voice cracks painfully as he hunches forward again. "He could be going to college and having college parties and dating Iwaizumi! But he's...he's..."</p><p>Not drunk enough to keep talking. His brain isn't numb enough, filter still shakily in place. His eyes sting without any tears spilling over. They're suppressed and buried deeper than a grave.</p><p>"Hold on," his stranger says before they stand up. Maybe only seconds tick by but it feels like a hour passes before the other returns. Hanamaki looks up at him and raises an eyebrow when he sees that the other is holding a bottle of vodka. "It looked like you needed this," the other explains calmly. He sits down again and sets the bottle within the circle of Hanamaki's arms on the table.</p><p>Hanamaki stares at the bottle for a moment. The cup clatters softly as he drops it on its side and lets his hands occupy the white, unopened bottle before him. "Tell me your name before I'll be too drunk to remember," he says without looking at the other.</p><p>A laugh sounds, a quiet rumble that Hanamaki can barely make out over the noise. "Ennoshita Chikara. Enno is good, too."</p><p>Hanamaki hums softly and lifts his hand to open the bottle of vodka now. He lifts the bottle up and takes a big gulp from it. He's drunk enough to not care about the taste, at least. Seconds later the bottle thumps onto the table and he glares down at the wood.</p><p>"It's not fair," Hanamaki mutters after a long moment. "Oikawa is still human. He keeps hanging out with vampires like it's no big deal. Like, he could be killed and he doesn't even care!" He's rambling, taking haphazard shots of the vodka anytime he feels like he needs to breathe. "He can choose to do anything! To go anywhere with no worries! But he's here. Letting vampires use him like he's some...some kind of toy!"</p><p>The frustration in his chest hurts. He's jealous. He's jealous of Oikawa and the way he can go out on full moon nights with no worries. How the other doesn't have to keep a healthy balance between his forms because he only has one. That only a few good drinks can make Oikawa drunk.</p><p>"I used to be a lightweight. Before I was turned," Hanamaki tells Ennoshita. "I'd get drunk and let Iwaizumi or Matsukawa carry me home. Sneak into parties just so I could see what drugs they busted out." His grip on the bottle is tight as he downs an amount that could be considered two shots. "I didn't even get to choose between life or death, yknow? Mattsun went wild and attacked me when I tried to help. I was dying. I was human-" his voice cracks again and finally the tears spill over. "Iwaizumi turned me to save me from dying." He's bitter, voice full of venom.</p><p>He may not be as horrid as a vampire, but the way he speaks right now could rival any venom a vampire may have. He hates this. He hates himself. To some degree he hates Matsukawa and Iwaizumi, too.</p><p>"Oikawa complains about how he didn't get turned. He doesn't even know that Mattsun and I almost died. Iwaizumi doesn't want him to know." Hanamaki didn't want him to know either. They had been close before. When Hanamaki couldn't outrun Oikawa. Back when his body temperature was the same as Oikawa's, not warmer.</p><p>Hanamaki lets out a sob and clutches at his chest with one hand. "Why? Why me?!" He chokes out helplessly. "Oikawa wanted it. He wanted everything I have. Why can't I have what he has?!" His throat feels raw, but he can't tell if it's from actually yelling or if it's because he's bawling his eyes out now.</p><p>A hand carefully rests on his back and he tenses. The hand smooths up his back and into his hair. The fingers twirl strands of his hair around slowly. "Shh," a soft voice cooes. Ennoshita, right.</p><p>Hanamaki slumps forward and presses his forehead against the cool glass of the bottle he's still holding onto. "Mattsun can barely look at me now," he says quietly. "I could live with it if he'd just...just look at me again." His heart aches, but there's no way he can sooth the pain. "I'm alone. Oikawa resents me for being a werewolf. Matsukawa feels too guilty to be close to me. And Iwaizumi..." They hadn't ever been particularly close, even before the night that Hanamaki was turned. "Iwaizumi probably feels guilty for all of it."</p><p>Hanamaki pushes the bottle back and smacks his forehead against the wooden table. "Selfish, selfish, selfish," he mutters as he repeatedly hits his head on the table. The pain his dull and makes his head swim even more than before, but it feels justified. Everyone se is suffering too. Why did he have to be so selfish-</p><p>Ennoshita's hand slips under his forehead before he can hit it on the table again, muting most of the impact. "You're allowed to be upset," the other says. His free hand rubs over Hanamaki's back slowly. "You didn't want this life. So of course you're allowed to be upset and resent it. You're allowed to be angry at the others. But beating yourself up because of it won't do any good."</p><p>Hanamaki wishes that they had more people like Ennoshita in their pack. Maybe having Karasuno around really isn't so bad. He lifts his head up and sits up straight now. "Thank you," he says quietly. He's exhausted now, stomach churning just a bit. "I think i should go lay down now." And probably swear off drinking heavily for the foreseeable future.</p><p>Ennoshita stands again and offers his hand to Hanamaki. "I'll take you to a bedroom." Hanamaki takes a moment to look over Ennoshita. Warm caramel eyes meet his own, unwavering and unjudging.</p><p>He takes Ennoshita's hand with no hesitation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have anything to say?<br/>Comment down below<br/>DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)<br/>DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>